Vanquish the States
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Blazblue/Hetalia crossover; Russiamerica main, some hints of one sided England/America. "Dammit I don't want to become one with you you stupid vampire!" Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Vanquishing the states

By Otaku no baka

I was suppose to be making a sequel to "Blame it on the alcohol," as well as other fics, but this wouldn't stop bugging me. I blame NinjaMoose's story, "Bloodstained Mind," that made my muse kick me more in the ass for this. I made this weeks ago, had writier's block, and then suddenly went back to it because of that one story with a blood thirsty hot Ivan. (Its a pretty good story in itself btw.)

But yeah, it's a Blazblue/Hetalia crossover, (weird no?) my second Hetalia fic ever so sorry if the characters are really off base; I tried to make sure that they were basically the same in the new universe (Everything is explained eventually in notes and the storyline, but if you need a visual, Ivan is Racheal and Alfred is Noel.)

I tried to use ODT but for some reason the formatting and editing was being stupid so sorry for grammar, misspelling, etc.

Base of this chapter is from the Blazblue doujinshi "Vanquish." It's google able so I'm not going to put a direct link to it. There is going to be at least four parts to it including a sequeal that I have in my head (omg more work,) that's based off the new game Continnum shift, (which is more Russiamerica as well as some England/Japan.)

Real names are used because it's more based off of Hetalia characers in Blazblue universe and no I don't hate Francis D: I actually love the french perverted man (I have his character CD on my shuffle!) and FrUk is one of my pairings X3 But yeah this actually happens in the doujinshi to Jin, who Francis is based off of.

Sorry about the long note; if I owned Blazblue or Hetalia you think I would be making fanfiction instead of doujinshi?

* * *

"такая жалость Вы потеряли домашнее животное"

Ivan Braginski, the king of sunflowers, sat in his chair after another victory, his minions trembling behind him. He was actually quite surprised and thrilled that the young U.N. solider in front of him managed to actually find a way to reach his dimision. It was no effort on his part to defeat him, althought he felt that his pet was simiply holding back his true power.

Alfred F. Jones bowed his head in defeat panting and weezing, his guns laying somewhere in the snow; he couldn't believe it....he just....

"It's...IT'S NOT FAIR!" He growled and glared at the man sitting in front of him. "You can control the weather and shit! Plus you must have some type of cheating method like invulnerbility or something!" Alfred waved his arms chibi style. He was part of the U.N. dammit; the top in his class and the elite of the elite! He shouldn't have lost to such a dumb ass vampire! It was just an accident that he ended up whatever the hell he was at!

The Russian vampire only smirked, his mock innocent smile growing wider. "Now now pet, you lost fair and square so..."

Ivan hopped from his chair and approached the crouching teenager. "I said that one day you would 'become one with me' and that day is today да?"

Alfred was about to make a remark when he noticed that the vampire was right in his face, only a breadith away. He would of gasped if it wasn't for the fact that Ivan ended up kissing him.

Something like a spark shot through Alfred's body and he was in another place and another time; he closed his eyes at the vision pouring into his mind.

* * *

"Hello?" A young boy called out into the barn that was around his house. He was about ten years old with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He only had on a pair of trowsers and a simple white collared shirt.

His father/brother figure, Arthur, sent him on an errand to go check on the cows. Normally young Alfred would of found a way to wiggle his way out of such annoying chores, but something was calling him into the bar this night.

He sighed as he pulled a string near the entrance of the barn; flooding part of the area with lighting. 'I guess I have to replace those lights too or the old man will blow a gasket.' Searching around, noticing that the cows were silent for some reason. Alfred felt something rubbing him the wrong way the further he went. It was quiet, too quiet in the barn.

Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. He struggled and was about to try to bite whatever the heck had him until it suddenly let him go.

"What the..." Alfred gasped; he met what he thought was a man, but the fact that this guy in the shadows was many heads taller than him, (and probably taller than Arthur as well.) His eyes seemed to flash red for a moment and the boy shook his head.

Young Alfred started to tremble as the stranger approached him going into the artifical light. Bright violet eyes were the first thing that he noticed. "Oh, you're only a child."

Whoever he was he was a strange one to Alfred; he never seen a man look so pale in his life. Blond hair seemed to match his complexion along with the scarf that was tied loosely on his neck.

The man's clothes were various shades of black and red; a suiting outfit with a vest and tie. They look odd and formal, but the colors reminded him of funerals and death that he seen while he was at the

chruch; memories he didn't want to think about in his young age.

The man only shook his head and sat down on the ground, weezing. Alfred approached him cautiously. "Who...are you?"

"My name is Ivan немного один."

"Oh....well I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred!" He was all grins; he just met such a cool adult today! He didn't seem hostile just kinda weird.

Alfred pouted; he talked with the weird guy for hours and got into trouble because it was almost midnight when he came back. He didn't care though, he knew Arthur was a big softy and would give him something good to eat later on.

The blond discovered that the strange guy Ivan wasn't in the barn during the daytime hours, but would be there at night. So little Al came to the barn for weeks, listening to stories of this place covered with snow all the time and how it had variously kinds of creatures living there.

"Да, not all of them are bad though..." The man let out a labored breath. "But it gets very boring sometimes."

"So that's why you come here?" Blue eyes lit up and Ivan only sighed.

"Well, there's another reason why I come here; this place has such wonderful sunflowers. In my land we do not have such things as sunlight and sunflowers, only cold."

Alfred found this interesting and really wanted to go to this land. Maybe if he was older he could leave the orphanage and go with Ivan!

Today was the usual day, he would do his chore and eat dinner, finding an excuse to go run off to the bar to meet his new friend. But this time he brought the sunflowers that he picked from the fields outside of the chruch.

'He said he couldn't go outside during the daytime so I'll bring the sun to him!'

He ran his little feet as fast as he could, pushing the bar open with the side of his body. It was even more silent than normally, not even a bug could be heard.

"Ivan! Ivan look what I have!" Alfred searched the barn for the other man; for some reason his body was just telling him to get out of there and come back tommorow but he ignored it for the gift that he wanted to give. It would feel good to see the look on his friend's face.

He shivered and felt something behind him; he turned and seen those red eyes again. Al breathed slowly and tried to not just run. 'It's only Ivan he wouldn't hurt me'

Ivan appeared out of the shadows and sat down next to the boy. He was breathing harder than normally. "Go...Go...and come back tommorow little one."

"Wait...what's wrong?" Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Look I brought you sunflowers!"

Violet eyes blinked and a small real smile appeared on the man's face. "You're so kind little one." He ruffled the boy's hair. "But I hunger and I do not want to hurt you."

"Hunger? You mean food?" But when the man shook his head Alfred grew even more confused. "Well...is there a way I could help?"

The man shook and Alfred felt that feeling of fear creep back into him. "No...you cannot help me in this. Go home."

The boy frowned and stomped his foot. "You sound like Iggy now! 'You're too little to do this! You're too young to do that! Go home! Go away!' Him and Francis do all the cool stuff while me and Matt get to do nothing!" He approached the vampire closer. "I want to do this! Let me help you!"

The man gave a shaky laugh. "You don't know what you are asking..."

"Please Ivan...you're my friend and I really care about you!"

The man sighed and seemed to be contemplating, panting heavly. He shook his head and rose to his feet. "Maybe...just a little. I don't want to hurt you."

Alfred smiled; so that means that he could help Ivan! Part of him blushed at how quickly the man was right next to him, crouched over. He could see how deep those violet eyes were.

"Your eyes are so...pretty..." Alfred felt tired and hazy, the bundle in his hands started to fall.

He could feel the man nuzzle his neck and sharp pain fill his senses. It felt strange but wonderful at the same time.

"Ah....." He gripped his hands into the man's coat, he just couldn't remember what happen next; the darkness so welcoming.

* * *

When he came to Arthur and Francis were standing over him. From what he felt under him, he must be in a bed instead of the barn.

"You stupid git I was worried about you!" He felt the older kid hug him tightly and the french teenager glare at him.

"Petit garçon fouwe we thought you was dead and were overcomed with worry..."

'Dead? I thought I just blacked out?' "What happen?"

"Arthur found you in the barn half covered in blood, we thought a wild animal attacked you." Francis frowned and sighed, rubbing his hair. "You've been out for two days, sleeping. The head mistress thought you would never wake up."

Alfred sat there in the bed, rubbing his neck. He gasped as he felt two puncture marks there. 'He...drank my blood, so he was hungry for blood. He...Ivan was a vampire!' The boy only heard about vampires, who were suppose to be a rare site in the world.

Alfred tried to get up but was pushed down and glared at by Arthur. "Are you daft? You're not getting up to do anything!"

"But...But I wanna go outside!" Arthur glared at him again and he whimpered.

"No you're staying your butt in here got it? I'm going to call the nurse and the mistress and tell them that you are awake now."

Alfred pouted as he watched Iggy and Francis run out the room. He really wanted to ask Ivan was he really what he thought he was.

When Alfred went to the barn days later, he didn't see the vampire or even any sign of him. Even the sunflowers were gone.

The boy whimpered and tried not to cry; he really did like the older man. He wasn't dumb like Iggy or perverted like Francis or even a cry baby like Matt or the other children. He actually listened to him and told him tons of cool things.

Al sighed and sat down; he felt something under him. Reaching around, he found a small note.

_**"I'm sorry that I had to leave little one, but I had to go back to my home. I was only at this place for a moment to....avoid someone....but you have made it worthwhile to come back to this world. I will see you again and I apologize for taking so much blood, but you were so delicious and so willigly. One day I will take you to my home land and maybe you could become one with me. In the mean time, I hope the bond that I placed inside of you should surfice for now."**_

'Bond...' Alfred closed his eyes; he could feel the heartbeats of animals and still almost feel the presence of the man. He gripped his chest and ran out the barn, happy that he was going to met his friend again one day.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked and returned to focus; Alfred felt the memory vanish into his mind like the wind. He suddenly noticed how close he was to the vampired and pushed him back.

'I....oh god! That bastard turned me into a monster like him!' Alfred covered his mouth; feeling sick. He rememebered when the bastard drank his blood when he was a child and how he willingly gave himself to the other man; having no regrets at all. How he woke up on the barn floor and Ivan was yelling at him and making him drink something hot and metallic tasting. A twisted forbidden part of him shivered at the memory of the vampire's blood; tasting spicy and exotic like a treat.

No the worse memory of all was him waking up in the hospital at the orphanage. How he didn't feel betrayed, angry, or scared, just curious and interested. How he came to the barn everyday, hoping he would see Ivan again and take him to his land. The only negative feeling he had was dissapointment when he didn't see the vampire again.

'That's why I've been stronger and faster! Even better than Kiku!' He felt ashamed and inraged; he didn't recall such a memory, not since he wound up in another hospital and was adopted by the Jones family. He had amnesia for years, only remembering his brother and nothing about his former home until now.

"You seemed destressed pet..." Alfred growled at that voice; he needed his guns! God where was they?! He wanted to shoot this fucking vampire in the face!

Ivan watched half amused as the teenager searched around, trying to get away and keeping the vampire at arms lenght. He tried to kiss him again and was half heartly pushed. "N..No you damn vampire! I don't want to become one with you!!!"

The russian vampire gave a mock pout. "Нет, you make me sad pet." He tried to grope, touch or kiss Alfred and was met with a fist or a wiggling half willingly body. Ivan sighed; this wasn't going to work.

"Raivis!" The shivering young blond vampire approached them. "Gobble him up!"

"Ye..s....Ma......." Alfred started in bile fasination as the trembling boy in front of him suddenly opened his mouth impossibly big. He didn't even have a mind to move until he was completly engulfed inside of the boy's mouth.

Ivan really hated doing this but there was no way that the teen would calm down other wise. Raivis munch and chewed then spit out a messy heap.

"Ah....fucking..." Alfred coughed; dammit that was horrible! He seen things he didn't want to see!

He tried to move his body but felt hot; actually he noticed with a morbid sense he was almost naked. His clothes were mostly melted off as well as his hair tie and glasses, leaving him in only scraps of his tights and outfit. "You....bastard...vampire!"

"Kolkolkolkol...how interesting...it disinegrated your clothes..." Ivan licked his lips, yes this would do nicely.

Alfred tried to move again, but fell back on his butt. He blushed hotly as he looked at his erect penis poking out the gaping hole of his leggings and staring right in front of him. The teenager never felt this hard in his whole life. "Wh...what the hell...did you..."

The Russian vampire bent down. "How do you like Ravita's aphrodisiac?" He poked the teenager's cock who moaned. "No one could resist, not even a half vampire like yourself." Actually his небольшой солнечный луч COULD resist it, but the fact that he was hard and willigly showed that part of him did want this.

'Aphrodisiac? Bastard vampire...' Alfred bit his lip as he realized that his hands were working of their own accord; he was gripping and tuging on his cock, pumping it. 'Ah what the hell am I doing?!'

Part of him really did not care and just wanted to get some kind of release; using the spraying pre-cum along with the sticky goo. He groaned and grunted, stroking his dick faster. 'I haven't done this in so long!' With training as well as his missions, he haven't had time for himself lately.

"Look at you pet, moaning like such a whore..." Ivan smirked as Alfred started to sob but not actually stop at what he was doing; arching his back and trying to grind into his hand harder, gripping and squeezing his balls. The Russian vampire reached a finger over and scooped up some of the combined juices. "So delicious...."

"Ahhh...please...." Fuck Alfred was done caring now; Ivan was looking pretty good now and he just wanted the vampire to take him. He could feel his vampire blood stir into his veins, feeding him on.

"Please!"

"Such a needy pet..." Ivan tsked and shook his head; he moved down so that he was near the teen's crouch. Swatting the man's hands away, he opened his mouth and sucked down half of Alfred's cock.

"Fuck yes!" He tried to thrust his hips into that hot mouth; it felt so good! He almost cried as he felt gloved hands holding his hips down; a hot tongue slowly tracing the length of his cock. Alfred was going insane and when Ivan finally did move his head he thought he would come then and there.

The vampire continued to move his head fast; brushing his fangs against the lenght in in mouth. He chuckled around the member in his mouth as he heard a stream of curses from the U.N. solider. The man slurped and curled his tongue; flicking it lightly over the dripping head. Ivan was aware of his pet's hands in his hair, petting it in almost a subconcious comforting gesture and redoubled his efforts.

He wasn't prepared when a few moments later the teenager under him let out a shrudder and came quite suddenly in his mouth. Violet eyes blinked but he still managed to catch all the spunk in his mouth. 'So he really is a virgin.' His cock twitched in his pants at the idea of his pet perserving himself all these years just for him.

Alfred panted and gasped laying back as he felt the vampire milk him dry. The drug went down some but he was still half hard; an itch was crawling and trying to escape from his subconcious that he tried to push back. His shoulder lenght hair was sweaty and spread out around him under the cold snow ground.

'It's cold but I still feel hot.' He gasped as he felt what he assumed were big cold fingers stretching and pushing into a place that wasn't acceptable. Blue eyes tried to focus and he sat up and watched the vampire prepare his ass.

"W...What...Yes...I mean No! NO!" Part of Alfred scowled at what he said but he did not want to be fucked by this damn vampire or that's what he was telling himself. He was ignoring all the wet dreams he had of someone with light ash blond hair smelling of sunflowers and taking him hard and fast and oh God...

His cock was hard again as Ivan pushed against something inside of him. Mewling and squeals came out of his mouth as Alfred was pratically thrusting himself on those fingers. "Ah...arg..."

"Now really pet try to have patience."

God Alfred didn't care he just wanted to be fucked right now and if the man kept it up he was going to come again...

He shivered as he felt that cold hand squeeze his cock; why the hell was this vampire so cold?

The teen felt Ivan shift; his fingers parted but his hand was still on the base of his cock. The man moved up and traced Alfred's ear with his tongue. "Have patience or you won't last very long the other times I take you."

'Other....times...' Alfred's brain was in Tao Tao land but he still nodded his head, he wanted his master to...wait MASTER?

"Yes....Master please...please..." His human side was throwing a fit right now but part of him, the vampire side of him that he was subcomming to, found it fitting.

Such words from the wanton man under him made Ivan shiver a desire he haven't felt in decades. He quickly unsnapped his trousers and vest with his spare hand, leaving him in only his red woven and tie. His prized scarf was still wrapped around his neck, it's tails craddling both of their bodies.

The hand parted it's grip on the teen's member and he wondered what happen until he felt Ivan hook his legs around his waist. 'When...did he take off his clothes?' Something big was pressing against his ass and he hissed as the man pushed inside of him.

"Relax...pet." Even after stretching the teen and with the aphrodisiac, he still gripped him hard like a vice. It was almost painful and it took all his willpower to not just push into him further.

Alfred shruddered and tried to relax his body despite part of him not wanting something so damn big in his body. He felt like he was being torn in half.

Ivan closed his eyes and drew in a breath; more for stability than actually needing it. He was only half way in and he could smell the virgin blood leaking slightly from the teen's unused stretched ass. He was the Russia Federation and lived off of restraint and refinment so he wouldn't just submit to his primitive vampire urges. No he wanted the man to enjoy it and completly surrender himself to him.

He pushed in further, the teen completly taking all of him. The vampire licked Alfred's neck; tasting sweat and the pulse of blood. "Вы захватываете меня очень сильно мое домашнее животное..."

Alfred heard the words but couldn't comphrehend them as he tried to get used to the throbbing cock in his backside. It still hurt but it felt weird, like a piece of him was missing until now. "I...Ivan..."

"Mmmm?" He gripped the teen's hips and thrust shallowly listening to the solider's pulse speed up. The vampire opened his eyes and realized that Alfred was bitting his lip hard eyes shut, to the point that his lip was bleeding.

Red flash and Ivan licked up the trace of red. The blood was sweet, making him want to taste more. He kissed Alfred full on the mouth; tracing his tongue and feeling the teen's own smaller fangs start to make themselves noticed.

The vampire's cold fingers reached between them and pulled on the U.N. solider's half hard cock, bringing it back to mast. His free hand ran through those sunflower blond locks as he thrust harder, fucking the man in full earnest now.

"Alfred..." He parted from the man's lips; a bridge of saliva between them. "Look at me Alfred."

But the man shook his head and kept his eyes closed; it was embrassing enough, let along to look at the vampire in the face.

Ivan chuckled and moved his head down, licking the teen's adam apple. "Open your eyes pet and stare at me."

Without realizing it, Alfred opened his blue eyes and blushed. He saw violet eyes peering back at him, full of emotion; lust, passion and was that love...no....

The teen couldn't believe it but the devotion and feeling behind those orbs scared him. He stared to cry harder, but not in pain.

Ivan couldn't take it anymore; those blues did so many things to him and reminded him of the world outside of his home. He leaned his head down and nuzzled the teen's neck, feeling the pulse speed up further. The vampire bit down hard, groaning at the taste of blood flooding his mouth. It was just as sweet and pure as before; even more so like finely aged wine.

Alfred knew this was going to happen but still wasn't prepared for the sudden pain on his neck. He screamed at the bite; the pumping on his cock faster and sloppier now. The man was hitting his prostate dead on now, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to cumming. He could hear the vampire glup down mouthfuls of blood and groaned.

"Ah....Al..Alfred..." The vampire's voice was deeper now, his strange accent even more pronouced. "Drink me pet." He heard a keening noise and a tongue trace the mark on his neck.

Alfred grumbled as the man pushed his head into his neck past his scarf; without thinking he bit down and drank the vampire's blood.

'Oh...Oh...GOD! AHhhh....' It was spicy like before and flooded his senses; his cock spasmed and he came all over the vampire's hand. He felt the man groan and something warm and good fill his ass as he drank mouthfuls of the rich blood.

'More...MORE...I want more!' Alfred growled and drank another mouthful; he was about to coax some out before he was pulled off.

"No pet, if you drink anymore you will become a full vampire. I don't want you to be a complete vampire...yet."

The teen moaned but nodded his head; he was right he didn't know if he wanted to completly join Ivan's world or not. But that liquid was so good, his master was so good.

He kissed the vampire; tasting his own blood in his mouth. He ran his fingers through the lighter blond short locks, noticing for the first time how soft and nice it felt. Alfred felt Ivan rubbed the head of his sticky dripping cock and felt himself going hard again. The vampire was still half hard in his ass and they could...

"Bloody hell!"

Awareness flooded his mind and he shot his head back in shock. Alfred groaned after he banged his head against the ground; wincing. That voice, he heard it before.

Ivan frowned as pulled up his head to glare at the person who dared to interrupt his time with his pet.

There was Arthur Kirkland, the Britannia knight, or Arthur the Dark Scribe as they called him in the U.N. The man hasn't really changed since the last time Alfred seen him six years ago, from his vague memory. The only thing that was new were the clothes; he had on a long overcoat and pants, with various plates of armor on it. A long claymore sword was on his back as he stood there gasping and shaking like a fish out of water.

"Al....Alfred!!!" Green eyes flashed and he glared at the vampire. "You fucking bloody vampire!" Arthur was pissed to say the least; he cared about his 'little brother' too much and was more than excited to find out that he was still alive even after Francis burned down their home. The only problem was that somehow his little Al joined the U.N., the group that he despied the most. He found out from that bastard Francis that Al didn't remember much of anything after the fire, so he sought him out to

try to get him to leave the organization military power and be with him again.

Unfortunatly it seemed to be that the fucking snowman got to him first. "I can't believe you raped Alfred!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol!" Both men shivered at the noise coming from the vampire's mouth. "Rape?" Ivan pulled out of the teen, sighing from the loss, but annoyed as hell. He approached the man and ignored how he blushed at his undressed state. "You stupid man, I claimed Alfred years ago. If the boy wanted to, he would have fought against me and probably won because he's a half vampire but instead..." Ivan sighed and ran his cleanier hand through his hair. "Instead he willigly submitted to me and became one with me."

"Wh...WHAT!" Arthur noticed how Ivan was ignoring him now; putting on his clothes slowly. He whipped his gaze to Alfred, who was sitting up now. He was hiding his face in shame and embrassment.

"Iggy...don't look at me..." The Britannia knight's heart skipped a beat; he haven't heard that in years. He noticed how Alfred was pratically naked in front of him, his hair longer and making the teen look younger. He shivered and tried to push back his feral feelings.

"Now really you simpleton, you're getting hard over my pet Да?" Arthur almost jumped at how close Ivan was and the dark look that was on his eyes. "You want to fuck him don't you?"

Arthur blushed at the harsh words. "Now...Now...just wait a second!" 'Yes oh yes I wanted to fuck him but not bloody now! He was already claimed by you you bastard!'

"Or is it...." The vampire suddenly sprouted an evil grin. "That he's too much of your 'little brother' that you want nothing to do with him?"

Arthur balled up his fist; he wanted to kill the damn snowman and leave his body right outside his own castle, but he knew it was hard to kill Ivan. The vampire was persistant and old and such a bastard to get rid of.

"You git! I still love Alfred!"

Alfred blinked at those words. "What..." His brother figure loved him? It was already bad enough that Ivan told him before he fought the vampire that Francis was trying to kill him and sleep with him, in or not in that order, but now that his brother figure that he finally remembered from six years ago harbored a love for him?

Ivan leaned in close, near the brit's ear. He still had that grin on his face. "So why don't you fuck him Arthur? You would love to see what noises would come out of his mouth don't you?"

Arthur shivered and shut his eyes; he knew the vampire was goaling him. The man would probably kill him and drain all his blood out for bottling before he let him touch _**his**_ Alfred. But that didn't stop the british man from getting hard, thinking of how Al would moan his name so sweetly.

"The only person who would do the fucking is me!"

Three heads looked around and Francis Bonnefoy appear out of no-where. Ivan sighed; lately tons of people were randomly appearing into Russia. First it was that annoying ass man claiming how 'awesome' he was, and now it was two more.

"Yes Arthur! Only me will fuck your virgin ass! L'enfer avec le joli garçon gai* and let me do you!" Francis already dived out his clothes and was about to tackle Arthur.

Alfred twiched; did that fucking bastard just call him a....

A pipe as well as the claymore both knocked out the french major; both men literally beat the shit out of the man.

"Fucking annoying ass frog! Go to hell!" Arthur bashed and kicked at the man who burned down his former home and tried to kill off Al for his own stupid reasons.

"Such a грубый ублюдок;* go back to where you came from..." Ivan was stomping him as well and beating him with his pipe that he froze over with ice.

Once Francis was smoking and done for Ivan frowned. He wasted too much time today, but at least he got what he wanted.

"Toris, Raivis, Eduard." All three men were near the castle shaking but not in fear; they witnessed the whole scene. Toris had it the worse; he was still hard and wanted to taste the blood from the U.N. solider that filled the snowy air. Ravitia already passed out in a nosebleed and Estoria grimaced at the come cooling in his pants.

"Run me a bath for me and my pet and try...to take care of yourselves." Part of him got so much pleasure from torturing his vampire minions. If he didn't beat them or pick on them, he teased them to the brink of wanting to have sex with anything.

"Hey, I'm not letting you out my slight you git! That and umm...I need to use the bathroom." Arthur didn't know how he ended up in Russia again; he was trying to take a leak somewhere then ended up outside of Ivan's castle, witnessing the horror of his love being taken by that stupid snowman. Maybe he could see Ivan's good looking sister with her nice assets again. She was creepy but always kind to him.

"No Iggy...please don't leave me...with him..." Alfred groaned; he hurt all over and his ass was aching the most. He was starting to feel cold and sticky now. The teen did not want to be stuck with the perverted vampire. He tried to fruitively crawl over to the british man

"Oh my dear Alfred." Blue met violet again and Alfred almost jumped on how fast the man was next to him. "This is only the beginning."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Screams were heard outside of the castle; something that the residents of Russia was use to by now.

* * *

Long ending note is long but here are the loose translations to all the foreign words (not perfect you know and it makes me sad,)

такая жалость Вы потеряли домашнее животное: Such a pity you lost pet

немного один: Little one

Да: Yes

Petit garçon fouwe: You stupid little boy

Нет: No

небольшой солнечный луч: little sunbeam (lmao...)

Tao Tao land: instead of la la or birdy land; it's a reference to the cat people from Blazblue

Вы захватываете меня очень сильно мое домашнее животное: You grip me so tightly pet

l'enfer avec le joli garçon gai: loosely translated as "the hell with that gay girly man."

грубый ублюдок: brute bastard

That asshole who screams out awesome all the time might be Gil a.k.a Bang but I haven't put down all the characters yet.

Snowman is a play on the fact that Ragna calls Racheal bunny and idiot; I'll see if I can make something else that is just as lulz worthy besides snowman that Iggy can call Ivan.

If you don't know, the U.N. Is actually the Library. Hope this kinda helps for background because the rest of the story SHOULD make sense after this.

Character roster so far is:

Tager/Konkoe: Sweden/Finland

Noel: America

Racheal: Russia

Jin: France

Ragna: England

Litichi: China

Bang: Prussia (probably)

Taokaka: Korea

Tsubaki: Japan

If you have any suggestions on characters just put it in a review


	2. The alternative truth has not be found

Vanquish the States

Part two

By Otaku no baka

* * *

Wow I actually got reviews for this thing. Thanks a lot everyone; it makes me happy ^^;

Some people were confused and I hope to clear up some of their confusion. I am still suppose to finish other writing (like actual Hetalia fanfiction and other series fics.) So far I 'kinda' got some of it done but I am literally re writing and re writing the sequel to BiotA (because it's not coming out right,) and the other story the lemon is coming out...weird. I'm also working on a new style as well so I don't sound so cliched either

***Coughs* **Once again I used ODT and I cannot figure out how to use it well on Windows 7; going to try to download the updates and see if that fixes it. But beware of grammar issues and spelling mistakes; I don't have a beta and I am literally using the net for spelling, grammar, and alternative words ***groans* **(of course I USED to have a beta but lost in touch with them because of my own stupid fault and me being such a hikkimori at times.)

No lemon, just background story X3. The next part is a lemon and both parts should clear up a lot on Alfred's background and what not. Parts of this chapter is what actually happened in Noel's storyline from the Arcade as well as the Storymode, with a twist. (For those who don't play Blazblue, Noel ISN'T a vampire, but I wanted Alfred to have some relation with Ivan and his role in this new universe besides the 'alternative' role that is presented in continum shift.)

* * *

"_Alfred! Alfred!"_

_Alfred turned around to look at his brother Matt running up besides him; the boy looked exactly like him with the exception of two twin fuzzy bear ears. _

"_Why are you staying out here alone by yourself brother?"_

_The twin huffed and continued to sit down in the field pouting "Because Francis is being an idiot again. He chased me away because I won the last race."_

_All the boys of the orphanage were just goofing off and Arthur got mad when Francis took it too far, (which was common.) So he proposed a race; the winner would tell the losers to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. Alfred decided to join too in excitement and won hands down. He thought it was pretty cool and heroic when he jumped near the end and landed on the finish line._

_The blond nodded and hugged his bear, Kumajirou. Alfred seriously did not know if the teddy that his brother kept around him was alive or not. _

"_Yeah I was impressed!" Matt sat down next to his brother. "You're only ten and you beat all the teenagers in a single race; you couldn't do that before!"_

_Alfred only laughed but absentmindly rubbed his neck. It has been only a month and the scar was still there, although quite faint. Part of him was scared to tell anyone, especially his brother, the truth of that day. But he thought his twin would understand, considering that he was an outcast like himself among the others._

"_Hey Matt...can you keep a secret?"_

* * *

_Brightness; nothing but blinding painful light. Two blue eyes tried to focus in his new settings._

_Alfred didn't know where he was at or what happen exactly; all he could see was blurbs and feel the artificial sun radiating in the small room. The boy felt lethargic like he had been sleeping for a long time._

_'What....am I?' He couldn't remember anything; all he knew was that his name was Alfred and that was it. From the smells in the room as well as the blurry square that was hooked up next to him, he figured he was in a hospital._

_'How..did I get here?' The teenager wiggled his toes on the mattress; he knew he was about thirteen and other simple facts, but not **what **he was or how he got here in the first place. He couldn't even guess how long he has been here or what caused his vision to be so bad._

_There was also this feeling of sadness and overwhelming ennui that Alfred couldn't guess where it was coming from._

_He suddenly tried turned his head, feeling another presence besides him. The blond tried to talk to 'it' but it came out sounding cracked and tired. _

"_Who am I?"_

_The 'person' didn't say anything, but Alfred could distinctly smell the aroma of sunflowers; it was comforting._

_He sighed and closed his eyes; going back to sleep._

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones groaned; rubbing the knot on his head. After he annouced to his foster parents that he was joining the U.N., his father went into an uproar._

"_Stupid old man, he didn't have to hit me on the head." But the young teen smiled foundly; he knew that was his father's way of showing affection and that he would miss him._

_'I can't believe that guy that morning was so...ugh.' He recalled running into some French guy in the field after he almost lost his class schedual. _

"_I'm sorry, but could you give me that paper?" _

_The blond teen panted; his head bowed down. First his step father chased him off, then he almost lost his whole day of classes from trying to avoid being late. _

_Alfred lifted his head and blinked; the man who caught his schedual was looking at him so coldly._

"_My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm a first year here!" He held out his hand and watched as the upperclassmen just stare at it like it was diseased. _

"_My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I'm a second year here, vous enfant ennuyeux." The older teen smirked but shook his hand firmly. "So I see that you're a newbie; very well I shall show you to your first class petite."_

_Alfred winced; why did this guy have to speak another language? English was the norm at the U.N. but since it was such a broad organization of knowledge and power, it accepted any representative of any culture._

_The french man showed him around the campus as well as his first class, making various comments and probably talking about him in french behind his back. It wasn't that Alfred didn't know other languages it was just that he only knew English and some basic cryllic; some weird writing that he didn't know why his parents tried to persistantly nag him from studying it._

_After having an exhausting day of drills and lectures, Alfred was finally granted a free period. The blond teenager sighed and fell out on his bed. Francis said that he had a roommate and Alfred vaguely wondering where they were._

_Suddenly the door open followed by a squeak as well as a blur that pinned him down. He gasped and tried to wiggle out of the grasp._

"_Brother! Brother you're here!"_

"_Brother what...I don't have any other siblings!" Alfred thought he was an only child; his foster family didn't have anyone else._

_The person suddenly released him and moved so that they could look them full in the face; the blond teen had a case of deja vu at the other teen in front of him._

_The boy looked exactly like him except for his hairstyle and fuzzy bear ears; it was more wavy and soft while Alfred's own hair was straight and stubborn. The way the two of them were alike was uncanny and scared the teenager._

"_You...don't remember your own brother Alfred?" Brother..._

"_Mattie?" He groaned as he felt a headache coming on._

"_Alfred!" Matt rubbed his brother's back. "You don't remember anything about what happen either? About the chruch or Francis..."_

"_Chruch...what...wait explain to me about all of this. Slowly if you can." Alfred gave a frown; he didn't like being in the dark it wasn't awesome._

_His brother sighed and gave off a sad smile; sitting up and kicking his feet back and forth. "Well you're my brother, my actual brother. We don't remember anything about our parents, just wandering the world for so long until the orphange picked us up. That's when we ran into Arthur and Francis; our 'foster siblings.'"_

_The teenager adjusted his glasses before contining. "We were pretty happy there, until two years ago. Something happen to Francis and he just burned the whole place down; everyone died but you, me and him I guess."_

_'Everyone died?' Alfred paled; he finally found out something behind his anmesia and it was gone before he realized it? "That's...."_

_Matt shook his head. "Well I don't know about Arthur; I passed out and ended up in the hospital with minor injuries but you were in a coma for about a year. I begged them to see you everyday but they shipped me off to a foster family before I could get the chance to talk to you."_

_The other blond boy gave a sad smile. "They told me that most of the people were gone and that I had a new family now; the Williams family. I was the odd ball because I'm the only one who's an anthromorph in the family." _

"_But...I was proud about it; there's nothing wrong with being like this."_

_**'Don't be ashamed Alfred; we are different from everyone else after all. '**_

_Alfred nodded his head at those words that his brother told him one time, but why would he tell him that? He was human right? Or..._

"_Hey Mattie?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do..you know what I am exactly? I can't remember anything but flashes and now you...so...."_

_The other blond boy bit his lip but instead rouse up. "Oh yeah you just came from classes right? I'm new too so..."_

_'Huh?' "But uh...wait what?" Alfred rubbed his head "I really wanted to know..."_

_Matt only shook his head. "No I'm not telling you; you have to find out for yourself."_

_Alfred groaned. "You're so mean Mattie!"_

_Matt only laughed; his ears wiggling. "Of course! And you're an idiot!"_

"_I'm not an idiot! ARG!" The two boys tumbled on the bed laughing._

* * *

_The days of being in the academy wasn't so bad; he had his brother Matthew as his roommate and he ran into another first year, Kiku Honda. The boy came from some orient and seemed to be ok, despite not showing as much youthful exhibition as him or his brother. Alfred still thought he was cool because he played video game consoles and knew everything about fun technology._

_'Ugh I hate class duty.' Alfred sighed; he was stuck with cleaning up the classroom. At least he could met Matt and Kiku afterwards for ramen._

"_Those papers don't go there petite."_

_'Great it's **him**.' The blond grimanced; he was trying to avoid Francis like the plague since his first encounter him. There was something that rolled off the teenager that he didn't like at all, add to the fact that the older man usually picked on him or abused his status as being a junior. The french man was starting to get on his case._

"_Umm...so where would they go then?" Gotta be mature; it's heroic..._

"_They go over there stupide." The fact that he was smiling as he said it pissed him off further._

_He really tried to work in silence but frankly he wanted to punch the man. Alfred was almost done until he felt Francis behind him._

"_You're so annoying...there's something about you." Hot breath near his ear made him close his eyes and shiver. "I don't understand why you are here at all, but you are cute so maybe..."_

_He could feel a tongue trace along his neck and Alfred told himself to get the hell out of there! 'Oh Gods..was that his hand?' He felt something cup his crouch and tried to tell his body to just sock the man; instead he bit back a groan._

"_Peut-être je devrais vous baiser sur ce bureau vous petit idiot..." Alfred paled; he knew he said something bad in that rumbling voice. He tried to get out of the pervert's grasp, but the man was still behind him, rubbing exactly what he wanted near his ass._

_'Dammit! Hit him or something!' The blond teen was already shocked that he was half half from just this...french idiot! He was about to just scream no matter how unmanly it was, until he heard a cough._

"_Francis could you please let Alfred go?"_

_There was Kiku, his savor! The older teen huffed and released Alfred, who didn't know how to react. He was gasping like he ran a marathon, his heart hurting the most. For some reason something kept chanting in his head. 'He's not the one you want...he's not the one you want...'_

"_Alfred are you ok? We were late because we were trying to show a first year around..." Matt appeared right behind Kiku, bear ears wiggling._

"_I....uh yeah I am!" Alfred got up and tried to play it off with a smile, adjusting his glasses but his heart still hurt badly. _

"_Ummm...hi..." A small boy appeared in the doorway. "Thank you for showing me around Kiku-senpai and Matt-senpai."_

_Alfred blinked; there was a first year with their uniform. He had soft dark blond hair and bushy eyebrows...wait bushy eyebrows...._

"_This is Peter, a new student here." Kiku introduced the boy, who bowed._

_Alfred closed his eyes and grinned broadly. "He...he looks like Iggy Matt!" Matt nodded; happy that his brother remembered how Arthur looked like. "Oh....oh...he looks like a mini version of him!"_

_Kiku sweatdropped; he been around Alfred for a year and knew that the teen had a soft spot for anything kinda cute. _

"_He's adorable Matt!" Alfred gushed and laughed. "Could...could we...."_

"_Yeah why not!"_

_The boy paled as the two looming teenagers approached him. "Wa....Wait!!!"_

_Kiku tried not to laugh as Alfred hugged him from the back and Matt inquired from the front._

_Alfred smiled again; he smelled nice! The boy was like cinnamon and biscuits! "So cute..." Oh how Alfred loved cute things; there were up there with hamburgers!_

"_Wow you have the eyebrows just like him too...you could be mistaken for his brother..." Matt poked and proded the boy, a small smile on his face._

"_Ah....please..." Peter blushed red as an apple as the teenager behind him sighed. "I ummm..."_

"_Guys really, the way you two act like you want to do something carnal to the boy..."_

"_Oh come on Kiku that wasn't even funny!" Alfred pouted but still snuggled into the boy. _

"_Ahem, I'm still here."_

_Four heads turned to glance at Francis' look; apparently he was mad because of the cockblocking Alfred figured._

"_Hey Peter, how about you get some ramen with us?" The boy turned his head to look at Alfred, who still had a flushed smiling face._

"_O...ok...."_

* * *

_Alfred still remembered those happy days; it was just the four of them for a while until Peter suddenly dropped out. He didn't get a chance to see the boy again until after he graduated and discovered that he threw away his training to become a vigilante for some reason. _

_Acutally..the only person that he kept in touch with was Matty; He haven't seen Kiku in a while too. The whole 'Francis dissapearing' incident kept him busy with missions and other crap. _

_His current mission, issued by the intellgence division and his 'kinda' cute suprior officer Natalia Arlovskaya, was to bring back Francis safely and with force if nessesary. Part of him still wondered how someone as young as her became such a high rank but he just shrugged it off and did his task._

_Alfred recalled beating various kinds of odd characters but after he ran into the 'blond haired devil' it was kinda vangue. Somehow he ended up in some strange snowy place; laying on the ground._

_'Where...am I now?' He didn't have time to think as a large familiar man approached him._

"_Hmmm...it's you; such a joy." The man was big with ash blond hair and a big cute nose. He looked too comfortable with that fuzzy scarf on and his heavy black clothing. No but the feature that really drew to him were those purple eyes...purple eyes..._

_Alfred blushed and turned his head away, realize that he was staring at them and calling them pretty in his mind. "I'm Alfred F. Jones of the U.N. and I am inquiring to the location of this place." He had his guns ready if this guy was hostile._

_The man only laughed and closed his eyes. "I know who you are, I'm just happy to get you here before you found out the truth."_

"_Truth..." Those words confused the teenager. _

"_Yes the truth that you would have died in that place." Alfred gasped and step back as he was face full of this creepy man. "I couldn't let Francis try to defile you or kill you."_

_'Ugh...that's putting it lightly.' The darker blond blanced; he knew that his major was a big pervert and possiblily a rapist._

"_So you were the one that teleported me to this place then?" Such things were possible in the world but he never met anyone with such a power._

"_Нет Нет...you had some part in it as well little one..." Alfred blushed at how familiar this man acted around him. "But it doesn't matter, now that you are hear I am happy." _

_The man smiled and pulled out something that looked like a pipe. "Come with me my pet."_

"_No..you stay away from me!" The teen got his guns ready; how dare this guy just come out of nowhere and take him to this place and expect him to just obey him like a dog? "I want to know what's going on and who are you exactly!"_

"_My name is Ivan and this is the land of Russia; I'm a vampire I suppose..."_

_'Va...Vampire!' Alfred faulted but got ready again; if this guy was really a vampire then he was dangerous then. The U.N. had nothing but bad information on vampires and how sketchy they were._

_But there was this ache in his heart still, that wouldn't go away, even after he charged into battle._

* * *

Translations!

vous enfant ennuyeux: You annoying child

нет: No (looks so weird in italics)

Peut-être je devrais vous baiser sur ce bureau vous petit idiot: Perhaps I should fuck you on the desk you chidish idiot (loosely) (*shakes head*)

Francis calls Alfred petite or child because of the fact that he's younger than him.

The Blond devil is suppose to be Su-san (or Tager.) I just realized how wrong it sound and apologizes... ***bows* **But Tager is called the Red Devil because of his redish hair so I called Su-san the blond devil because of his blond hair _ I might change it!

The next chapter will have more of Al's past among other things. I'ma try to update this more as well as post other Hetalia based stuff.

If there's any gripe just leave a review; I actually do listen to readers and try to improve stuff based off of that ^^;


	3. Chapter 3: A different path

Vanquish the States

Part 3 By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

I had this in my computer for a long time, since 2010 and just now publishing it ._. Sorry. My muse died for this and then came back. Since it's based on a video game that makes it harder to create the plot. But now I have it down pat and after my beta looked it over here it is! For the people that watched it better late than never! The other parts will come out faster for this! It's not a forgotten story!

Warnings: Sex, Hetro sex, drinking blood (well Ivan is a vampire,) use of human names, combination of the Blazblue universe with Hetalia canon among other things. Pairings so far are: Ukraine/Baltics, Russiamerica, England+Ukraine. I haven't figured out other pairings but it might be China+Taiwan, mention of Japan+Taiwan, Prussia/Swiss, etc.

I don't own Blazblue or Hetalia! Just the games!

* * *

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, blue orbs staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

'Where am I now?' He was in a room he didn't recognize; it had dark earth tones, even down to the dressers and the door handles. Despite the drab ambiance, it was actually quite cozy.

The U.N. soldier frowned; he couldn't see without his glasses. He sat up and tried to reach over to find them and was shocked to grab said pair, intact and new. Putting them on, he suddenly had a moment of clarity.

'Now I remember...that damn vampire...he...!' A huge blush lit up his face, all the way down to his neck. Alfred was suppose to find Major Francis and ended up at some place that Ivan called 'Russia'. After fighting said vampire and losing, he recalled how the bastard retraced his memories back to him.

'Ugh.' He covered his mouth; embarrassed and slightly sick. The teenager also remember what had happened afterwards; how he took his virginity not only in the snowy field, but also his brother/father figure Arthur finding them still engaged in the act.

'Then...then he did it again! That is NOT awesome at all!' 'Bath time' wasn't exactly fun in Alfred's book, if you count trying to half-assedly run from a massive horny vampire. He found out firsthand that Ivan wasn't fat at all from first appearances, but just...big and wide. Although the bubbles were cute and he did wash his back afterward...

Alfred shook his head; no, there was nothing exciting about being around that vampire. He laid back down with a plop, pouting. Part of that dream still lingered in his mind, such memories resurfacing at his time at the orphanage.

The one at the hospital still haunted him the most; he wondered what had happened to get him there. 'I was playing with the guys and Francis was talking to me about something then...everything was on fire...'

He gripped his head; fire and sulfur and pain...pain all over. He couldn't understand why Major Francis would do such a thing.

One thing stood out in Alfred's mind the most though; he remembered waking up to all these men, doctors he presumed. They went on and on, saying that he needed glasses and just giving him boring after boring lecture. The only thing he got a word in was:

"There was a person here, who smelt like sunflowers..."

"Don't be ridiculous, boy, there was no one here like that. We make sure to sterilize everything so no one or nothing would smell of any aroma or fragrance."

Sunflowers...did...Ivan really visit him? Did he keep his promise after all?

"Umm...Are you awake?" A knock on the door was followed by a young deep voice. Alfred stared into green eyes and a flushed face. He noticed it was the man from before whom Ivan would 'use' in battle.

"Ah! You are!" He came into the room, balancing a tray. He put it on the dresser next to the bed with a huff.

"My name is Toris Lorinaitis, Master Alfred." Toris gave a bow and the teenager waved his hands.

"Ah...you don't have to call me master, I'm just a U.N. Solider!"

"But...you're in the Russian household now as well as the..._person_ of Master Ivan." Toris flushed again and bit his lip. "But…if you don't want me to call you Master then what..."

"Just call me Alfred; that's what all my friends do!"

Green eyes just stared at him and Alfred thought he made a mistake until the man started laughing. The blond frowned at him giggling so joyously in front of him.

"Xорошо _Alfred." _He sighed and Alfred wondered what was so damn funny. "Oh that's right..."

Toris rushed over and the blond noticed that the other man had on strange clothes like that vampire. Black slacks and a shirt under a large, maid's apron that had a single fat, red bat on it. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a scarf on his head.

"Master Ivan decided to cook for you today." Toris was grinning again. "Do you know how rare that is? Usually he drinks vodka and just leaves the chores to us but he wanted to treat the newcomer he said."

Wait the vampire cooks? He thought that vampires only drank blood and didn't need food. Alfred was getting more and more confused by the minute. "Ah what…did he make?"

"Beef borscht! Katayusha was saying to add some kind of blood to it but Ivan insisted that it was _not _a good idea."

Alfred stared into the red soupy bowl that did remind him of what Toris had said. "I...I'm not hungry anymore..."

Toris was confused but nodded his head; he didn't want to force their special guest or bring any discomfort. "Well, if you get hungry again, it'll be there on the stand." He bowed again. "Now if I may take my leave Alfred, I must be on my way."

He walked near the door but lingered. "If you can try to, eat. It'll help you to regain your strength, since you have been out for almost a day. There are clothes here that are similar to the ones you had in your position as well as any facilities. If you need anything, ring the bell near the stand since I don't think you can actually reach out with your mind yet can you?"

Toris cocked his head and gave him an inquisitive look, making Alfred even more confused on his words. "Reach out...with my mind?" 'The hell?'

The man chuckled again. "I thought not! It's nice speaking with your Alfred!" The door shut with a click.

The blond teen huffed; he felt like everyone was inside of a really awesome joke that he had no part of. He wanted to know what the hell was going on!

His stomach growled and he grumbled; Toris...was that his name? Said it had been a day since he ate anything.

'I got my ass kicked, then was assaulted by a damn vampire, and then they give me blood.' He stared at the...borscht wearily.

He grabbed the bowl off the tray and stirred it around; it smelled like meat and some other vegetable. Part of him just wanted to dump this off somewhere but his stomach was grumbling and winning the battle.

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.' He spooned some up and popped it into his mouth. 'It...doesn't taste like blood. It's not bad, I guess.'

Having a bit more, he started to eat the soup in full earnest. Appeasing the monster in his belly came first; he could bug Ivan or Toris later.

* * *

"Брат."

He could feel hot breath near his ear as well as...a chest on his back. Ivan sighed; he was used to his sister being too close for comfort.

'Better than...**_her_**.' He shivered; he did not want to think about his other sibling at all.

"Dearest, why are you making soup for your pet?" His sister's head was on his shoulder and she was standing on her tippy toes. Her blue eyes were glowing and they reminded him of Alfred...almost. "I still say you should have put some Ajika in it..."

Ivan turned around and glared and Katyusha whimpered and pouted. "Fine, fine..."

All of them were in the massive kitchen; Ivan cooking and actually wearing a large, black apron with спусковой механизм бедствия on it. He was stirring the hot beef borscht that he made for his pet.

Unusual, he just left the cooking to Toris, but he wanted to actually feed his pet. Well, he wanted to sit next to him and hand feed him, but he knew that Alfred would balk. No, he wanted his new pet to get used to his home...no, _their _home.

He sighed and everyone but his sister shivered in the room; they were not used to their master like this. As long as the three Baltics had been here, they never seen Ivan look this calm before. Toris even claimed that he smiled real smiles, not the fake one that he kept for appearances.

Katayusha pouted. "I wanted to taste this new pet when you got bored of him, Брат." Her brother rolled his eyes and she whimpered again, fake crying. "He seemed so cute and would be so much better than those three."

"Рассмотрение, что Вы имеете секс с нами постоянно..." Eduard knew it was pointless to try to think anything in this household; considering that Katayusha was psychic and that Ivan just knew what people were thinking period.

Two heads turned and he buried himself into the meal of bloody meat that he was eating.

Actually everyone was eating some kind of strange blood product. Despite what the U.N. thought, they could eat certain foods but mostly sustained themselves on blood as a main food source. Of course, only the fancier vampires consumed anything but blood, more for appearance than actual sustenance.

Raivis was quiet as usual, trying to not make himself noticed. He would mumble words to Toris, who was animated, shockingly enough.

"He seemed nice and friendly! I hope he does stay!"

"You mean that boy from the U.N.?" Eduard closed one eye and sighed; he thought that blond teenager was...odd to say the least.

"Is...Is...he really...a vampire?" Raivis mumbled around a piece of steak and Toris nodded eagarly.

"Well he's an half vampire; Master Ivan said he was special though...something about him being able to possess the real Azure Grimoire..."

The sudden change in the room shocked Toris. "Umm...But now he's with us so he's safe!" Being used to the Russian household, he developed a sort of "Ivan level gauge" to assess situations. It was ringing, "Change the damn subject right now!"

Katayusha bit her lip; she frown and sat down next to Eduard. The man wanted to skitter away from the woman, thinking that she might try to grope him under the table. The blond haired woman was focused on her thoughts instead.

'So he's that then...dammit, сестра what are you thinking? All of this because you love Ivan so...' She bit harder and blood flooded her mouth and started to run down her chin. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the oldest woman.

"Cестра..." Ivan rubbed his head. "Let's not focus on what Alfred is right now but more on what happened today, да?"

She licked her lips and clasps her hands. "Да! The boys were lacking today except for Toris, who was wonderful as usual!" Toris almost dropped his fork; he knew that if he let any utensils fall that he would be punished.

The brown haired man _loathed_ his power; he could change into anything that he wished, but Ivan's sister would just use him for sex toys or other kinky means. Or Ivan would use him as a weapon and literally electrocute him and throw him at opponents.

All the men were blushing as red as blood as Katayusha retold her whole sexual day with the men, Ivan making comments and even retelling his own experiences with his 'new pet.'

* * *

Alfred stretched his arms and sighed, wiggling his toes under the sheets.

It wasn't bad here but he was bored as hell. He mostly slept and ate borscht for a few days before Toris would give him better stuff like pelmeni and pirog. Occasionally the man would bring sweets that Eduard or Raivis would make like Farmer's cheese cake, (weird but good.)

The only thing that kept him from going insane was the visits of the changeling vampire. Toris would bring him his meals and talk to him about various topics. At first the blond thought it was weird, but he eventually grew to like the vampire.

He gave Toris some of his own stories; talking about the U.N. and the things he and his brother Matt would do. The two men would sit up and laugh for the longest until the vampire would have to leave to do some chores or handle some things with Master Ivan.

Alfred also found it strange that the bastard vampire has not visited him, not even once. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but from what he gathered from Toris it has been over a week. Part of him was disappointed that he couldn't talk to Ivan like he used to as a child and he squashed it down.

"Master Ivan said he would like for you to see the whole household eventually." Toris was smiling as usual. "Now you can meet my other 'siblings' as well as the Master's sister."

Alfred still found it weird that the monster bastard had a sister, but from the stories Toris told him that she wasn't so bad and actually gorgeous.

The blond was preparing himself for another day of tales until the brown haired man's head shot up suddenly, almost to the point of getting whip lash. Green eyes shone and almost turned yellow; the sudden change shocked Alfred.

Toris closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah...I'm sorry but...I have matters to attend to." He bowed. "I promise to come back later tonight, Alfred!"

The man was gone as quickly as he came, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Counting to ten and showing as much patience as he did in the academy, the blond waited before he tried to make his escape.

Alfred didn't know what to do; his guns Arcus Magnus: Freedom Unionization States of Bolverk, were still missing. He was also running around in flannel pajamas that had the U.N. Logo on them. It wasn't that the blond didn't prepare for the day; the problem was that the time period here was confusing as hell. It was like this place had no mornings, only evenings.

'Dammit maybe this wasn't a good idea!' The solider thought about just punching the vampire if he encounteredhim but he knew that was stupid even for him. He was the strongest strength-wise in the U.N., but the bastard could control ice storms and the weather for god's sake.

So Alfred continued to run through the hallways as silently as possible; cautiously checking the doors. The mansion was big and everything looked the same. Part of him wanted to just go back to his room until he thought he seen a passage that was open.

'YES!' Maybe this way had his gun! He opened the door and ran down a long hallway, ignoring the way the paintings seem to look at him. He wouldn't put it past his 'host' to have damn ghosts in his house. He shivered at such a thought.

The teenager reached another door, which was more stubborn than the rest. He manage to get it open a crack; peering inside. The blond almost fell out on the floor at what he saw behind it.

"Ahhh тяжелее!"

There was a platinum blond haired woman who was having sex with three men at the same time. She was bend down on all fours as two of the men were inside of her body; one in each hole.

Alfred covered his mouth but for some reason could not run away from the door. All he could do was just stare at the exotic scene.

"Yes Miss Katayusha!" The blond man, who looked like he was around Alfred's age, moaned and started to grind into her faster. The man on top of her and in her ass also moved faster, panting and gasping.

The woman 'Katayusha', only sighed happily. She gestured towards another man, who was shivering and shaking in the corner, but had a noticeable erection.

"Raivis, I never want you to be left out~" She cooed at the one she called, "Raivis," who only bit his lip and tried to hide his member. The blond woman gestured for him to come over.

The youngest man whimpered but approached his mistress; she ooooh-ed at his cock in front of her face. "Don't worry! I will make sure Мама Katayusha takes good care of all of you!"

Parting her lips; she swallowed most of the boy's cock. Moaning at the taste, she started to move her mouth along with the two cocks in her ass and pussy, trying to keep a perfect cadence.

Alfred had enough; he parted from the door with a run. Part of his panic-hazed mind realized that one of the men was his newfound friend Toris and that the other two were probably the "Raivis" and "Eduard" that he talked about so.

Luckily enough, he ended up back to his room. He slammed the door and stood against it; his erection straining against his pants.

"Oh...god...is everyone here a pervert?" His glasses were askew and he was trying to will away his new problem. His breaths came out in pants and he tried to gulp in more air because his brain wasn't working right. He was imagining if Ivan did such wanton things to him...

"No! What are you thinking Jones!" The blond shook his head again; glasses threatening to fall off his face. Trying to get his legs to work, he managed to scoot over to the bed and fall on his back.

He put his glasses on the stand and tried to focus on other things, but being a teenager had its disadvantages, especially one that tasted sex. His mind kept replaying the last time he did it, in the huge bathroom.

He was bent over the tub, mouth and hands gripping the marble as he tried to not look at the vampire behind him, pushing his cock inside faster and harder, throbbing and pulsating against his walls. They were getting water everywhere but apparently the bastard didn't care and just continued to fuck him; whispering dirty things in that stupid sexy language and English. He couldn't even control his orgasm when he came in the-

'Ahhh...what am I doing!' Alfred noticed his hand was already down his pants and pulled it out quickly. He tried to count backwards; biting his lip and focusing. 'No...I will not do this...in this house.'

'I will not do this.'

* * *

'Fuck why me!'

The blond U.N. Solider wanted to cry but he was manlier than that! He was on all fours with his pants around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned. The bed sheets were crumpled around him as he pumped and gripped his dick; using the dripping, sticky pre-cum as a sort of lubrication.

His long blond hair was out and sticking to his face; he could feel strains of it tickling his fingers and had the urge to just hack it all off once he was done with this.

The teenager bowed his head and closed his eyes. His traitorous mind kept replaying the two events in his head; he could almost taste Ivan's blood in his mouth and could almost imagine that instead of a hot small hand, it was a cold massive hand. His free hand squeezed and played with his balls, almost to the verge of coming.

A small knock was on his door, but Alfred paid it no mind, too lost in his own fantasy. He heard a click as well as a voice that froze him in his place.

"Добрый вечер мое домашнее животное! Это - время на обед!" Alfred wanted to sob at the sight of that bastard vampire Ivan. Both men stared at each other.

The blond's face was red as fire as his hand was still on his cock and his pants were down literally. The vampire looked surprised at first, but it changed into a huge smirk as he advanced on the teenager.

"Get...Get away from me!" Alfred tried to run, but got tangled up in his pants and fell over. He tried to get up again and was pinned down by weight.

"Damn you, you fat vampire! GET OFF!"

Ivan rolled his purple eyes, snorting. "I am not fat." A grin lit his face; one that was perverted. "How about I show you something else that is fat, да?"

Blue eyes widen and he tried to get away again but froze as he felt his own erection rub against the man on top of him. They were in a compromising position with his legs spread out and the vampire between then.

He tried to shield his face when Ivan started to take off his tie and unbutton his clothes. The blond was ashamed enough that he was caught masturbating in this damn house. He felt lips suck and nip on his collarbone and groaned at his violation.

Alfred opened one eye, then both as he felt the vampire leave trails down his body, his sharp teeth nicking his skin, but not enough to draw blood. A large hand traced down to his pants and he moaned when it wrapped around his cock.

Ivan found this to be a joyous surprise to the beginning of an annoying night; he wasn't expecting his pet to attempt a foolish escape. He decided to check up on him afterwards and discovered him taking pleasure of himself without him. Oh, no, that would not do!

"Hmm...Maybe I should let you take from me this time домашнее животное." The Russian vampire purred and rubbed the tip of his bare thumb in the slit of the teen's cock.

"Wha...what?" The blond couldn't comprehend the words; Ivan was touching his body in such sinful ways. The vampire used his scarf to open the drawer next to them and grab a vial out of it.

Alfred tried to wrap his mind around the sight of Ivan sitting on his haunches, shedding the rest of his clothes, leaving his skin bare in the pale light. Blue eyes were fascinated at how the scarf was juggling the vial of liquid between its fabric hands.

Ivan never tried this before and felt a thrill for attempting it with his lover. He took the vial of oil from his scarf and opened it up, pouring the liquid all over his fingers.

"I, um..." Alfred was at a loss for words as Ivan pushed two fingers in without hesitation. He grunted but still continued to impale himself, stretching his inner anal walls.

The blond solider touched the vampire's shoulder, feeling that large body under him shake. Ivan breathed through his nose, his eyes turning red as he pushed in three digits, wanting to do this as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine, pet, thank you for your concern." He licked his lips and sighed, pulling the sticky digits out. Alfred blinked at how the vampire got onto his lap and blushed at how Ivan lined up his erect twitching manhood right near his hole.

The vampire noble hissed and braced himself on the bed. It burned and stung as his ass refused to part correctly. He felt himself cursing and kol-ing, the words rolling off his tongue.

"Ivan..." The pleading in that voice only made him more determined. He pushed himself down further, groaning as he ended up at the root.

Alfred closed his eyes, his fang starting to sprout from his mouth. It was strange being on the other end, the tight heat surrounding his member, squeezing and clinching against his erection. It was like the vampire's ass was drawing him in magically.

Ivan didn't waste any time, pulling the teenager to his chest with one arm and gripping his behind with the other. He started to bounce up and down, rubbing the edges of his entrance against the sensitive bulbous tip, before slamming back down so hard that their balls shook.

"Ah, pet, isn't this nice?" The pale haired vampire panted out, his massive cock trapped between their bellies and rubbing against them. "You feel quite wonderful inside of me." He sighed into those blond locks, resting his head on top of his lover.

Alfred closed his eyes, thrusting his hips up and trying to meet the pace of the vampire on top of him. Ivan smelled like snow, coal, and spices, just like his blood. He memorized the scent, breathing it in before pulling back.

Ivan groaned as he was suddenly kissed hard, feeling the young man's fangs clash against his own teeth. He licked and traced the contours of his sunflower's mouth, cupping his face as he felt the U.N. soldier took over most of the work, ravishing his mouth.

Then a prick, a flash of pain on his tongue and the vampire noble had a mouth full of blood, but it vanished when the eager teenager sucked it out. He groaned and mimicked the action, tasting Alfred's blood in his mouth as well as his cock twitched and came between them, the friction drawing it out.

"Vanya..." Ivan licked his lips, a haunting grin on his face as he buried his nose into those blond strands once more. He felt the teenager mumble and come inside his ass, the fluids dripping onto the sheets.

Alfred felt tired; the half-attempt to escape along with the sex and blood had made him lethargic. He licked his lips, looking much younger than he really was, even with red ghosting his mouth. The vampire eased off of him slowly, both of them groaning from the loss of becoming one.

Ivan fell over to the side, feeling his pet cuddle next to him. He closed his eyes and dreamed, something he hadn't done in so many decades.

* * *

Xорошо: Alright

Брат: Brother

Ajika is a Georgian condiment hot sauce.

Cпусковой механизм бедствия: Is Calamity Trigger or the disaster trigger, a reference to Blazblue and the events.

Рассмотрение, что Вы имеете секс с нами постоянно: Even though you have sex with us always.

Cестра: Sister

Tяжелее: Harder!

Добрый вечер мое домашнее животное! Это - время на обед!: Good Evening my pet! I brought you your meal!

домашнее животное: Pet


	4. Chapter 4

Vanquish the States Part 4

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok here is part 4! I am going to upload six and seven soon but for now enjoy three chapters! Once again I thank my watchers as well as Cake error for putting up with me!

Warnings: My attempt at making battle scenes =_= Cursing?

I don't own Hetalia or Blazblue STILL

* * *

The U.N. Soldier groaned as he turned over on his stomach.

He ached all over and he felt exhausted. Alfred wanted nothing more than to sleep in and not get up for a while.

There was a presence, a caress against his mind that he hadn't felt since he was a small child. He tried to swat it away but it was persistent.

The blond slowly rose from the bed, pushing the covers off. He walked over to the washroom, washing his face before he decided to look at himself.

His hair looked like a bird's nest, individual strands all over the place. He had bags around his eyes and his neck was littered with bite-marks and hickeys. Overall, he was a wreck.

Alfred ignored it and took a shower, coming into the bedroom to see a fresh set of clothes laid out for him. Thanking Toris mentally, he put them on and tried to open the door.

The blond was surprised that it opened for him. He looked around, seeing the light illuminate the hallways. Alfred sought out the presence in his mind, following the twists and turns until he ran into a staircase. He walked down the stairs slowly and glanced around.

The area he was at had to be the living room, his mouth gaping at the huge chandelier, the portraits, as well as the carpet rug. Alfred ran down like a child, marveling at all the mahogany furniture as well as priceless artifacts.

'The place of Russia was supposed to be a myth but here I am; it's like the old days of the land!' The blond smelled something and he followed it to a place he discovered was the kitchen/dining room.

Five heads turned and Ivan smiled, showing his fangs. Alfred blushed at being put on the spot but didn't have time to recover as he felt himself being smothered by breasts.

"Oh this must be the little pet that you have, брат!" Katayusha laughed and cuddled the teenager to her bosom.

"Cестра, please, he can't breathe." Ivan ignored how his sister turned to him with mock tears in her eyes; he wasn't going to fall for it. She used to throw tantrums in the past, crying, if she didn't get her way or did something wrong.

Alfred gasped as he breathed again, coughing. Goodness, those were big...things. The blond tried not to stare and instead focused on the other people in the room.

The three at the table were Toris and the two others he met before 'accidentally.' The brunette vampire gave a small wave, but the other two were gawking at him like he was a specimen. In this house, that was probably true.

Both of them had blond hair, but the smaller one looked younger than Alfred and the taller one had glasses just like him. They wore black suits, unlike Toris, like butlers. He heard a cough and turned back to see Ivan grinning at him.

"This is the Russian household. You already met my sister Ekaterina, and these are the Baltic vampires: Raivis, Eduard, and Toris."

All three of them bowed their heads in greeting and the noble vampire leader clasped his hands. "Today we will be doing training, my dear pet!"

"Excuse me?" Did Alfred hear that right? He was going to fight the vampire bastard?

"да! You showed potential the last time we fought so I want to see it again."

The blond just stood there. So he was going to fight Ivan again and then what? No way was he going to get his ass handed to him again!

"I accept your challenge!" Alfred pointed a finger at the vampire, who only chuckled. "If I win then you send me back and out of this place!"

"You do know what happens if you lose, домашнее животное?" Ivan licked his lips.

The Baltics and Alfred shivered; Katayusha only laughed joyously. "Oh, brother!"

* * *

The U.N. soldier adjusted his beret, hair in a top knot.

He felt good to be back in his military uniform, blue and white. He used to hate how his top was like a giant dress over resting over his hips, but he didn't care right now. His guns were in his hands and he quickly got into a fighting stance, shifting back and forth on his feet.

Ivan shrugged and smiled. They were outside of the mansion, the moon high in the air. Fields of flowers littered the area around them, of various kinds. There were even a few scant sunflowers, albeit wilting ones.

"I will not use the Baltics this time, pet."

Raivis and Eduard sighed but Toris was worried; that meant that Ivan would be using his full power. They bowed and retreated back into the mansion.

"Good! That means you won't be depending on anyone else when I kick your ass!"

The vampire let out one kol from his mouth. "Oh, pet, did you not learn your lesson last time?"

Alfred ignored him and yelled out, charging forward to trying to shoot the vampire. Ivan dodged and pulled out his pipe, striking in an upward arc.

The blond's guns didn't shoot, per se, they distorted the space around them, causing damage. Such a toy was easy to avoid once you learn the range it had.

Alfred stepped back, barely avoiding the blow. He wobbled slightly but shot upward, trying to catch the vampire off guard.

Ivan cursed and pulled out his umbrella; he managed to block it. Alfred took this as an opening and ran forward, kicking upward.

The vampire grumbled and blocked with his free hand. He didn't have issues fighting up close without his minions, but it was distracting watching Alfred move in that uniform. He didn't have on tights but black close fitting pants that showed off the muscles and calves.

The blond looked as if he was doing a dance, twisting and kicking. "Type 1, 2, United, Freedom Trigger!" Alfred pushed one of his guns forward and launched an energy blast, pushing the vampire back.

"I'm not done yet!" The U.N. soldier ran forward again, guns blazing, but was disoriented by the wind. "Ah, not this shit again!"

He crossed his arms, feeling himself getting blown off of his feet in the air. He felt something, a powerful roundhouse kick him to the side.

Alfred landed on the ground with an 'oof' but got to his knees. Ivan was on the offensive now, laughing and swinging his pipe around.

The vampire realized that General Winter wasn't helping him as much as he could. He sighed and launched a lightning bolt, almost shocking the half-vampire.

"Stop that!" Alfred shot against the ground, hoping to knock the Russian noble off his feet again, but it was difficult with the wind blowing against him. He blinked at how violet eyes were in his proximity; the vampire was right in his face.

Ivan kissed him and he shivered; cold filled his mouth. Actually, the vampire noble had him in his grasp, the chill going towards his arms and upwards towards his body.

Alfred crosskicked the cold vampire, falling towards the ground with a thud. He groaned and couldn't stop his teeth from chattering. Major Francis had ice powers as well but he didn't fight him often. No, Ivan had all the elements on his disposal.

The vampire landed on his feet, wiping his lips. His eyes were red and he felt good, feeling the perspiration that started to gather on his head. He knew his pet had more than that but didn't want to release it, yet. "Oh, it's over so soon Fredka?"

"No...No way!" Alfred grunted and tried to get back on his legs. His arms hurt from the frost and he felt sore all over but he could still fight the vampire. He charged again, trying to shoot the distortion in space near him.

Ivan sighed and dodged; he avoided all of the blond's attacks with ease. Alfred was snarling and fighting wildly now, trying to land one good hit. He had a hard time concentrating when the vampire was this frustrating.

When the U.N. soldier tried to shoot under him, Ivan leaped and pointed his finger, sending a lightning bolt through the blond.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he was electrocuted. Alfred wobbled, hair sizzling and trying to not pass out. No he didn't want to lose, not again!

Ivan 'tsk'-ed and eased down on the toes of his boots. He shook his head at his pet's false bravado. "Come to me." He reached out through his bond with the teenager, watching as how he stumbled forward before collapsing in his arms.

* * *

Alfred slowly woke up, finding himself in a familiar room once again.

"I had my butt handed to me again." He sighed and tried to get up, but felt that his body couldn't move. Figures. He turned his head and was surprised to see his glasses intact next to him.

"Ah, pet, you are awake!" Ivan appeared in his blurry line of vision, that snarky vampire grinning with his eyes closed. "I suggest that you do not move suddenly! I didn't mean to shock you but what other way there was to cease your foolishness да?"

"Ugh...I hate you."

Ivan frowned and pouted. "Such harsh words hurt me. Why do you continue to play with my heart дорогой?"

Alfred huffed and settling in the pillow momentary. He knew the vampire was bullshitting him. Ivan treated him like a play thing, an amusing toy that he would probably throw away once he was bored.

The words that the U.N. soldier thought struck a pain in his heart. 'It's true though.' He ignored his depressing mood and tried to sit up again, succeeding this time.

A growl ran out through the room and Alfred blushed at the noises his stomach was making. Ivan chuckled and moved the plate of piroshki near them.

"You have been out for a day pet so I baked these while you were sleeping. Open wide~" The vampire held out one of the buns and Alfred accepted it gracefully.

He munched and hmm-ed at the meaty filling along with vegetables touching his taste buds. "Am I going to go home eventually?"

Ivan sighed in a listless tone at the demanding statement. "да, you will be going back to your home momentarily." He had a decision to make. The vampire could either keep Alfred in the dark or spill the whole thing and hope he would end up by his side. He knew Belarus was on the sidelines, waiting to strike again. But he was part of the association so what right did he have to interfere with fate when he was the 'observer?'

Alfred ate but he didn't consume the food in his usual vigor. There was still this weight behind his words, putting him down. He was trying to convince himself they were true but his heart was denying it painfully.

The two sat in the room in silence for the rest of the meal.


	5. The wheel of fate is turning

Vanquish the States part 5

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok here is part 5 for you! I thank my beta once again and you loyal readers!

Warnings: Lemon, sexual situations, a LOT of Blazblue information/spoilers about the story line to Blazblue CT and CS.

* * *

Alfred was walking in the rain; he guessed he had to be in the area of the Orient, from the looks of the rundown building structures, near Kagutsuchi.

Part of him felt like he was in a dream, that the vampire walking in front of him couldn't be real, nor the truthful information that he was provided hours beforehand.

* * *

"Wait, what did you say?"

Alfred couldn't figure out how long he had been inside this castle in the land of Russia; a month, two? All he knew was that he quickly adapted into the way of life here, despite his protests.

The words processing in his head that he just heard couldn't have been real. He was sitting in the living room of the massive old house in his former military clothing, that Toris was kind enough to make, stupefied and staring blankly into the wooded table in front of him.

Ivan sighed. "You, Alfred F. Jones, are the original source of the Murakumo Units that the Library seemed to be intent on creating. Both you and your brother have the power to possess the Kamigoroshi no Tsurugi or the Sword to Slay the Gods. You have about a forty-five higher percent rate than your brother because you own the actual Azure Grimoire though. Well, there are other facts as well, but I can't tell you all of them."

'The Azure Grimoire...' He recalled from his classes that there were six heroes that fought against the black beast and saved the world by using Armagus, weapons that were a fusion of magic and technology. The teenager had the desire to become a hero just like those six afterwards. The Azure Grimoire was supposed to be the strongest Armagus in the world, so how would he possess...

The pale vampire shrugged; he was sitting across from his lover, resisting the urge to pull him close to his own body, and tell him everything would be alright. He knew he had to tell him the truth sooner or later just in case the teenager encountered his sister or, even worse, his own clone. Fredka was sensitive to the planet and he knew his sister would manipulate that to her advantage.

"I wanted to take you back home with me then, after the orphanage burnt down, because Belarus tried to kill you. The problem was you couldn't recall me when I visit you and your bond with me was severed somehow." That hurt Ivan the most when he found his sunflower staring at him with those dead blue eyes, devoid of hope. He still visited him in the hospital, everyday, despite that.

"But I thought Francis tried to kill me!" Alfred pulled his head up; blue eyes glaring. "I remember him laughing and killing everyone! Starting the fire!" He wanted to be mad at the Frenchman but he didn't have the heart.

"No, that was my sister. She has the power to possess bodies as well as people's minds. It would be no effort on her part to simply using your _friend _as a tool and fueling off of his resentment for you. He was quite fond of the person who you used to call "Iggy."

Now that he mentioned it, Francis did used to hang around Arthur a lot until the older man turned his attention on him. The only reason why was because he was about four years younger than them and the bushy-eyebrowed teen thought that he needed his guidance so he wouldn't screw up. Right? There was something Alfred felt like he was missing from those turn of events.

The vampire huffed in annoyance. He really didn't want to tell his pet all this information but he seen how hesitant he was and even after their coupling, the unsure emotion in those eyes. He knew he couldn't force him to do anything, no matter how much he wanted to. The boy could very well just rebuke him and destroy the world, Ivan be dammed.

"So when you joined the U.N. it was a joy to them; not only did they have the Murakumo Units but you as well under their thumb, considering that Arthur got rid of most of the clones except for the Amerika Colony-13 unit." The larger man laughed dryly.

"Your guns are a trigger for your emotions; without them, it would have been child's play on my sister's part to release your power and use it to break the seal on the world if she desires."

"My guns?" The states? He remembered the two handguns appeared after he ran into trouble the day he arrived at his stepfolks' house, and some gruesome monster tried to attack him.

Realization dawned on Alfred. "Wait...why?" Alfred got to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "Why would she do that? She would destroy the world! That's...horrible!" He remembered from history that this planet was protected by guardians so that it would be stable; any interferance on the seal would mean the death of everything or something far worse.

Ivan ran a hand through his hair. "Because she was, and still is, in love with me. My sister is..._headstrong _and powerful and she just wanted nothing more than to marry me and be an intimate couple. When I refused her, time and time again, she snapped and tried to find other ways to bring my attention to her. She's the main reason behind the Black Beast as well as all the Murakumo Units, which she dubbed "failed experiments."

"So she started that war? She did everything?" That wasn't awesome at all! He couldn't believe a woman did all of this because she couldn't be with her own sibling?

"Да, she did. Once the Black Beast was out of her control, she simply used herself as well as the other six heroes to get rid of it and all evidence that she had behind it. She tried to pressure me into marriage under the impression of my father." Ivan didn't want to mention that he actually ran away and hid when he refused her proposal, bringing him to the barn where he met Alfred. "She disappeared for a while after that. I thought it was over until your home burned down and she tried to kill you." The vampire noble shivered at the fact that his sister knew that Alfred was a half vampire. "For some reason my sister is jealous and if it means destroying the world and rewriting it to get my attention and get rid of you so be it."

"That was the last straw though; I couldn't just sit back and watch anymore. She did enough by making a temporary time loop with her meddling."

The blond for once was speechless; he couldn't believe how involved he was with all of this mess. But wait...if he had the power to destroy the world, could he control something like that and save it?

"Is it possible for me to use this power for something heroic? Like if I do get the Sword to Slay the Gods do I have to really finish everything off?"

"Нет. There's something that my sister owns that if you do release your hidden power that way, your memories, your feelings, everything would be wiped out and you would only be used for her own enjoyment and nothing more."

Alfred bit his lip; he didn't want to cry because it wasn't what heroes or manly men do, but god he was annoyed and almost to the point of hysterical. He was basically told that he was going to end it all and didn't have the option to say otherwise.

"But that's why you are here with me and сестра." He felt a pat on his head and looked up at Ivan, who appeared next to him, eyes closed and a small real smile on his face. "Because of your powers you also have the option to choose your own destiny. You could simply become a vampire like us and release them that way."

"A vampire..." A monster like them. Ivan was a manipulative, secretive bastard, his sister Katayusha was kind but weird, and those two other ones were sketchy at best. He liked Toris but Toris was just like Ivan, wasn't he?

"It's up to you; as long as you are here you don't have to worry about Belarus, but if you are on your own it's just you and you alone. I will still watch you but I can't assist you as much as I could now." Well there was that troublesome Arthur and that other hero that could help him, but Ivan still had his doubts about them. There were too many unknown factors and hidden shadows, waiting to strike out.

The Russian vampire was exhausted. He hadn't talked this much in ages about anything.

* * *

Alfred told the vampire that he would have to think about it, which brought them to the point now.

The blond haired man walked along and stared at the ground; he never felt this depressed in his life. He would usually brush off negative feelings with a laugh or a heroic speech but he couldn't today. His brain felt like he had just gone on a rollercoaster.

'I have the power to destroy the world or I could be like him and save it.' He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was cloned over thirteen times; that was another headache. His long hair felt heavy on his shoulders and he wished that he cut it already. The only reason why he kept it was because...

There was a voice he had heard when he was at the hospital that told him that he would be joining him soon, and that his hair was quite cute long. His face flushed blood red at the thought that it was that bastard vampire all this time who had said those words.

The feet stopped in front of him; Alfred was so lost in thought that he almost crashed into the body. He peered up through his wet bangs to see Ivan glancing around.

"It should not be far to get to your friend Arthur's place from here." Ivan didn't want to let his pet go; he wanted to keep him forever. What he learned from experience was that it was hard to keep anything by force. He sighed and adjusted the umbrella that he usually kept on his person; he offered the teen to join with him but he refused.

'Is this what it means to grow up? How lame.' Alfred wanted to eat ice cream with Kiku and Matt; laugh about the days when he used to tease Peter and run from Francis. Now he was involved into a hidden war that the U.N. apparently knew about that would decide the fate of everything.

'The wheel is turning isn't it?' The blond man nodded. Pride be damned; he couldn't let his brother Matthew deal with all of this mess because of him or Iggy. No, he knew what he had to do.

Ivan waited for the teen to leave him; he didn't feel bad, just...empty. He was so used to the snarky behavior and the sunny blond hair that would greet him at the table.

'Проклятое cолнце.' Even rainy and foggy, the sunlight was still annoying. He made sure that he hid but still felt the effects of it, making his mood even sourer.

A warm hand wrapped around his fingers and he turned around to see Alfred F. Jones blushing and glaring at him.

"I...I want to join you, but that's because I want to be the hero, okay?"

He pouted at the amused and happy face that the older man wore and tried to ignore the bubbly feeling in his stomach. Alfred felt himself being dragged around in the rain, their hand still joined.

"Hey! Where are you taking me now?" The teen thought he would stumble as his glasses threaten to fall off. He felt himself being pulled into an alleyway and embraced into a solid body.

"Спасибо мое домашнее животное." The blond mumbled something but he didn't care at the moment, he was too happy. Ivan thought his heart was going to fall out at this rate.

The rain continued to drip down from the sky; soaking the both of them further. Alfred only grumbled and closed his eyes as he leaned into the man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 'Did I even make the right choice?' A small part of his heart told him yes he did.

Fingers started to trace along his back, touching the clinging blue and white wet material. He could feel cold hands running through his hair and a hot breath near his ear. "Pet, my pet." Those words held a tone of possessiveness that sent shivers down Alfred's shoulders.

Ivan ran his hands downward, pulling the sticky shirt up and the black pants down. He heard a sound of protest but ignored it and traced the firm muscles underneath.

The U.N. soldier sucked in a breath and groaned; even in the rain, the vampire was cold as hell. Those fingers were sending goose bumps on his damp flesh and he yelped when a cold hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. "Ivan, why out here-" He was cut off when he felt those cool lips kiss him.

The vampire noble attacked that mouth of his, sucking and trailing his fangs on that bottom lip, conveying all the passion he had for the teenager. His hand was still on the former soldier's erection, bringing it to full mast.

Alfred mewled and moaned around that kiss, finding himself thrusting into that hand. All he could do was wrap his arms around the vampire, sucking and tracing the contours of Ivan's mouth.

The two parted slowly and the teen almost whimpered. "Pet, the things you do to me." Alfred found himself staring down that big nose of his, those ashen hair strains dripping with water and ghosting over violet eyes. He blushed, tightening the grip on Ivan's shoulders.

"Maybe we should go back, Ivan."

"Het." The noble vampire made a keening noise. "I want you now sunflower." Alfred gasped at how the vampire was unsnapping his pants and pulling out his half-hard erection.

"The hell Ivan! We are in the middle of an alleyway!" The blond was going to protest more until he felt fangs sink into his neck.

"Fuck..." Alfred groaned, thrusting his hips up as he felt the vampire take both of their manhoods and rub them together, using some of the water to die down the friction. He gasped when he heard felt the man pull and drink down gulp after gulp.

The ex-U.N. soldier was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood and sexual high. He leaned back against the wall weakly as he came between the vampire's hand and all over the other man's cock.

Alfred thought he was going to pass out, seeing stars in his vision. He nuzzled the man's muffler and bit down on the pale skin lightly.

Ivan closed one eye at the pain and felt himself let go as well. He grunted, trying to focus beyond the sexual climax as he felt his lifeblood being drained. His pet already consumed a lot, three times, so he had to watch him now. The vampire used his clean hand and flicked his lover's head.

Alfred couldn't even finish sipping; he just laid weakly against his lover, closing his eyes. Ivan made a noise. "Pet...Pet...hm." He pulled down his scarf, exposing his pale neck, and threw it to the side.

A portal, the entrance to the land of Russia, opened for him. Ignoring their states of undress, he picked up the teenager bridal-style. Reaching down and picking up his umbrella, Ivan leapt back and disappeared from the alley.

* * *

Проклятое cолнце: Damn sun

Спасибо мое домашнее животное: Thank you my dear pet


End file.
